


Erebor Adventure

by MatildaJohnson



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, F/F, M/M, Not Related, Poseidon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaJohnson/pseuds/MatildaJohnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Durin and his younger siblings were orphaned young and having raised his younger siblings, they are taking a cruise. When disaster strikes Kili and his family must fight to stay alive and make it home. Along the way he meets Filip McFain who has issues of his own and an overbearing uncle. Together, they must work together to make it out.</p>
<p>A Fili/Kili version of The Poseidon Adventure (and the more recent remake, Poseidon)</p>
<p>Fili and Kili are not related. Eventual Fili/Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erebor Adventure

Introduction:

Life aboard the Erebor was just beginning to stir as the sun crept over the horizon; basking the deck with orange light. The cruise ship had yet to wake from a night of frivolity for some, relaxation for others, and pure pandemonium for Killian Durin as he had to endure his kid sister’s continued bout of seasickness. What he couldn’t understand, was how she had practically grown up on his best friend’s boat, yet began heaving the second she set foot on the huge ocean liner. Whatever the reason, he was now dealing with a puking, crabby and exhausted seven year-old and an almost-freshman teenager who didn’t like to tell his brother where he was running off to.

Sighing, Killian began to get ready and prayed Phoebe would stay asleep just 15 minutes more.

Getting up he found, to his surprise, a note written in Ben’s hand telling his older brother that he was on deck to ‘catch the sunrise’ during his morning run. Despite the fact their little family was on vacation, Killian’s brother still had to wake at the crake of dawn to run his laps- lest he get out of shape skipping just one day. His older brother couldn’t remember ever waking up that early at Ben’s age even to eat, let alone to run. 

The shower had been running a few minutes, and Killian had just beginning to relax when the sound of a slamming door and a muffled whine quickly ended all hopes of a relaxing morning. 

Before he could turn off the shower and articulate a lecture for his brother, Ben’s flushed face popped through the door, “I’ve got Phoebs this morning, bro. Go ‘head and finish your shower. Oh, and when you’re done, go ‘head and hit the pool or hot tub or somethin’, I’ve got the puke monster for now.” 

Killian couldn’t help but feel suspicious that he would regret this later but nevertheless closed his eyes and relaxed into the hot water.

//

On another side of the ship and a significantly larger cabin, Filip McFain was arriving back to the room he shared with his uncle. Stumbling in, he was met with the stern face of said uncle. Sensing another lecture, he tried to side step his uncle’s reach and gaze but only succeeded in falling flat on his face. He was too drunk to do anything but giggle and, just for a moment, he forgot all about Thorin’s impending speech and disapproval. 

Filip’s giddiness did not last long as Thorin went straight into his tirade: he was disappointed in his nephew; he was disgusted by his nephew’s habits; and he wouldn’t tolerate another night of them or he would be cutting Filip off entirely form any form of allowance or inheritance. 

Like his uncle would really disinherit his only nephew, thought Filip. With a grunt and wobble, he managed to stand up and whether he had a moment of pity or just an instinct born of countless repetition, Thorin grabbed his nephew’s arm and helped him to his room and bed. 

A flash of guilt rose in Filip’s throat, only to be squashed by the burning remnants of vodka and tequila as he vomited right onto Thorin. 

Though it had happened to him many times before, Thorin still froze and sighed as a snore rose from his drunk nephew. How he had ever allowed Filip to get this bad he couldn’t recall. He was filled with remorse and guilt that he couldn’t take care of anyone; not his mother, not his brother, and not his sister and her son. What Amadis would have said to him now he did not know, but it wouldn’t have eased his soul. She had a sharp tongue, his baby sister. When they got back home he was going to find Filip help even if his nephew hated him forever. He would rather a nephew who despised him then one dead; and at Filip’s rate of descent that wouldn’t be too far off. 

His heart heavy and a migraine beginning, Thorin Oakenshield went to find some painkillers for his wayward nephew.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!


End file.
